


Red Valentine

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Summary: pwp私货很多，欲求不满的ark和来者不拒的nenne，分手后，没有破镜重圆
Relationships: Nenne | Jeong Yeon-Kwan/ArK | Hong Yeon-Joon
Kudos: 5





	Red Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> pwp私货很多，欲求不满的ark和来者不拒的nenne，分手后，没有破镜重圆

一条消息跳跃在郑然官的手机屏幕顶端时，他还没意识到发生了什么。

带着些许疑惑，接下来就是在餐厅的洗手间里，被追上来的洪渊俊堵得严严实实。

郑然官曾经总是觉得，自己比洪渊俊大，洪渊俊以前也总是一口一个然官哥地叫着，是兄长，他晚上是喝了点酒没错，但是晕晕乎乎的地步都没到，怎么会阻挡不住一进来就把门反锁，拽着他的衣服领子，推着他到隔间里，自己连反抗余地都没有，可能是被惊到了一时之间根本来不及反抗，洪渊俊柔软的唇贴上来，舌头像小蛇一样钻进自己的齿间灵活地游走——原来洪渊俊和他差不多高啊。

过了好一会儿两个人都气喘吁吁的，洪渊俊终于放开了他，他仰面倚在隔间的板子上，在郑然官的眼里洪渊俊的神色很调皮，眼睛弯弯地带着笑，可惜他记忆深处里已经找不出洪渊俊曾经这么笑着的时候了，他的嘴轻微地张着，白色毛线衣松松垮垮挂在洪渊俊万年瘦削的上身，大领口裸露着洪渊俊凸兀的锁骨，他揉着他自己卷曲柔软的头发，带着饶有兴趣的眼神注视着郑然官，却一句话也没说。

“我还以为你不会来找我了。”不知怎的，郑然官抛出了这句话。

洪渊俊听到这句话的时候神色有一瞬间凝固了，他低下头很快又抬起来，没让郑然官发现那抹转瞬即逝的阴影，“好绝情啊然官哥。”洪渊俊声色变得正常，郑然官不知怎的就觉得洪渊俊在戏谑他，“明明是你先不理我的吧。”

郑然官便知道自己反驳不出什么了，洪渊俊确是贴心的，他迎上来，从郑然官没脱敞开的羽绒服外套里伸过手臂去环住郑然官的腰，在他的后背环住他抱得紧紧的，脸埋在他的胸口，背部在郑然官眼前拱出来一个小山，洪渊俊转会那天抱着他依依不舍的画面开始在他眼前浮现，是他以为那里会长出翅膀的样子，当他胸口开始变得温热，手开始不由得环抱上曾经的恋人时，洪渊俊又像泥鳅一样动作迅速地滑出来，不给他重返回忆的机会，微红的眼睛盯着他像是要把他看透：“哥晚上很孤单吧。”

郑然官有些哑口无言，忽视掉金东奎和金海成心照不宣的默契，还有方星现今日和他的偶像前辈love call明日和他好友love game，以及队长朴钟烈打比赛时永远把妻子照片放在手边大大方方秀恩爱秀的全联盟人尽皆知的地步，实在是太难了。洗手间里点着浓重的香薰，光线又暗，空间一狭窄气氛就暧昧起来，郑然官冰凉的手开始洪渊俊腰间游走，等他的指尖覆盖上对方已经凸起的乳尖被对方抓住了手戛然而止：“不能在这里……然官哥。”

“到你那里。”洪渊俊的双臂搂住他的脖子，妖灼又诱惑的话语落在郑然官耳朵边。“你来找我，不要紧吗？”

郑然官实际心里什么也不确定，他不知道洪渊俊有没有新的伴侣，但是他就是要把这句话扔给他，即使对面是结了厚厚一层冰的水面，他不知道下面有什么，也要去砸个窟窿。洪渊俊整理好自己的衣服，还顺道揉乱了郑然官平直的黑发——似乎定是要在他身上留下点欢爱的痕迹，一脸的气定神闲；

“谁规定了我不能来找你的。”

“……你怎么进来的？”

郑然官洗完澡出来，发现了一身白衣的洪渊俊悠哉悠哉地躺在他床上。

"海成替我开的门。”洪渊俊抓起床头盘子里红色的东西下了床，他光着脚向他走过来。郑然官觉得洪渊俊的模样和从前并没有什么变化，却又好像感觉都不一样了，他拿着手里的东西在空中抛了个好看的抛物线然后直接送进呆站在那儿郑然官的嘴巴里，“我说我来送蔓越莓的，他要和东奎哥出去看烟花——华盛顿的特产蔓越莓，好吃吗？”

洪渊俊单刀直入，手指直接在郑然官裸露着的上身的胸线上向下滑，抹掉调皮的水珠，郑然官缺乏锻炼虽然没有腹肌胸肌还是发达的，洗完澡后的头发凌乱不堪似乎看上去也多了一分平日没有的乖戾，倒是让洪渊俊想起他们还在lwr打apex s4的时候的郑然官。洪渊俊想顺手揽上郑然官的脖子然后摁下他身后的开关，郑然官顺势拉掉自己腰间的浴巾，“你来都来了。”他一把抱起洪渊俊，把他的惊呼用吻封缄，齿间还带着咀嚼过蔓越莓的酸甜。

洪渊俊的双腿环着郑然官的腰，他被平放到床上，郑然官刻意没关灯，暖黄的光线明晃晃地照着他的眼睛有些发痛，郑然官的分身已经昂然挺立，他本来已经躺好做好了准备，郑然官沙哑的声音从顶端传来：“你不是想要吗。”他指了指自己下身便不再说话，洪渊俊已经明白他是什么意思了。

把郑然官的阴茎含在口中时，洪渊俊明显感觉到郑然官是刻意地想让他自己进入得再深一点。略微干呕的感觉从喉咙深处传出来，洪渊俊只得一只手握紧他的顶端，一只手扶着郑然官的大腿根，让自己不容易因为重心失控而跪不住倒下。郑然官的手在他头发上摩挲，洪渊俊有些艰难地吞吐，用口水润湿郑然官在他口中逐渐肿胀起来的巨物，来缓解让他渐渐难受的呕吐感，它活动起来，肉茎的顶端有生命力地触碰着他的上颚，洪渊俊想要抬眼看看郑然官，被炫目的顶灯刺痛了眼睛，郑然官按着他的头抓着他的头发开始发力，带着一点羞辱和强迫的意味，“你在华盛顿的时候……没有人满足你该怎么办呢。”

洪渊俊突如其来被卡得嗓子里发出咕噜的呕声，郑然官还不放过他，龟头顶端带着腥咸的气味冲击着他的鼻腔，他感觉到郑然官的下体在发抖和抽搐，他想发出的一声不要被巨物堵得紧紧的，然后是精液喷射在他口腔，洪渊俊想以最快的速度抽离，白浊的液体顺着他张开的嘴巴流出来，郑然官犹不满足似的抓着他在他嘴边蹭了蹭，“吃下去啊，渊俊。”他倾下身，看着他有些恍然的面孔神色痛苦地咽下去，还是冲着他笑了出来，“真有你的啊，然官…哥。”

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”郑然官把洪渊俊抱起来，他还是很瘦，让他的两个腿架着自己的腰并不是什么难事。郑然官恶劣地选择了把洪渊俊抱到窗边，他的后背贴着冰凉的玻璃，旁边就是金东奎金海成他们的房间，旁边目前是一片漆黑，他可不确定什么时候会亮起灯来。

洪渊俊有些嫌恶地把头转过去，被郑然官强行顶了回来，裤子已经被郑然官扒了，下体抵在洪渊俊因紧张而收缩的穴口蓄势待发，“可是你来找我的，为什么还会紧张。”他的手指先伸进洪渊俊的口中搅合，带着他的唾液替他扩张后穴，“难道不是你不满足吗。”

洪渊俊先是瞪着他，“只有哥才会这么无情吧。”然后他的眼睛垂下去，半个脸贴在玻璃上，“我也有想哥的时候，心情还是会和以前一样的。”

郑然官听了洪渊俊的话便不再说话了，他觉得扩张得差不多时便推着自己的身体往洪渊俊后穴那儿进入，他的动作不轻也不重，还是能听到洪渊俊的闷哼和嘶声，他咬牙切齿地问郑然官，“你忘记带套了是吧。”

郑然官的头垂在他的肩膀，宽大的胸膛要把纤瘦的洪渊俊包揽入怀，声音很低沉：“我就没想过。”

许是这样的姿势让洪渊俊不能想办法挣扎，像他们从前那样，他可以在做爱的时候想出新奇的小花招来给他们的性爱增添情趣。后面的玻璃很凉，当他身体的温度好不容易让后背没那么难受时，郑然官又把向下滑他的身体往上一抬，然后重重进入得更深，他只能把郑然官的腰夹的更紧，他不知道自己现在是什么样子，他也不敢往窗外的左右去看。层层细汗很快沁满他的额头，有时郑然官操得他痛了他在郑然官的后背狠狠一抓，换来的是对方吸冷气的声音，郑然官被他抓疼了，蔑了眼后肩，“轻点。”然后把洪渊俊的腿捞上来还笑了出来，“我重点。”囊袋啪啪啪地打着他的腿间，洪渊俊的身体蹭在玻璃上咯吱咯吱的声音，洪渊俊气了，闷在郑然官胸口连着吮吸带咬了一口郑然官的乳尖，“哥也没必要这样吧。”郑然官丝毫没有放缓动作的意思，“像很久没人满足你似的。”

“那你呢。”郑然官伸出一只手抓住洪渊俊腿间半硬的阴茎套弄，他揉捏着顶端，洪渊俊的身体像是触了电一般，后穴都跟着缩动，“放开…”他气喘吁吁，“不要碰……”

“别人满足你了吗。”郑然官嘴巴上也毫不客气，以前他们在一起的时候，都是洪渊俊和他在交谈上占着主动权，后来他们分开了冷淡后，洪渊俊和他见面也能不多说的一句话绝不说第二句，甚至在直播间都保持着克制。郑然官觉得洪渊俊像是春天里的蝴蝶，热情奔放地来了，洒下一身的绚丽多姿又匆匆离去，现在是他回头看了他一眼，眼神里也消缺了深藏在他记忆深处那种青涩和小心翼翼的感觉，洪渊俊的喉结咕动着，一张嘴微张，等他把嘴唇探过去时他又决绝地躲开，在他胸口嘬着，留下恶劣又鲜明的草莓印。

“他…还是他们？也这么对你了吗？”郑然官看着胸口被洪渊俊咬出来的小红点笑了，他开始了反击，开始顺着洪渊俊的耳垂舔舐，他感觉到洪渊俊身体在抖，“亲吻你这里了吗，你这里很敏感的。”他一边拽着洪渊俊的一只胳膊靠着玻璃推上他的头顶，“还是一边插着你这里？”一边顶着洪渊俊的下体直到最深处，旁边房间的灯在这个时候偏偏在这个时候亮了起来，郑然官看得到窗户那边拉着厚厚的窗帘，而洪渊俊只察觉到了灯光亮了开始惊恐，“不要…然官哥，别在这里…”他想推着郑然官让他换个位置，不能在这里，他不愿意自己的这一面被隔壁的金东奎或者是金海成他们看到，“你这么害怕干什么，怕他们发现吗。”郑然官压紧了自己的身体，“他们操着你的后面，然后把精液灌在你身体里，然后你上台打比赛，就不怕吗……还是说你怕被东奎哥他们发现你欲求不满来找我，破坏你在他们心里的形象？要我再用力一点吗，把他们引过来看你的样子？”

洪渊俊被郑然官特地说给他听的下流的话语刺激得精神恍惚，他已经不确定自己的呜咽能不能被郑然官听到了，身体一个激灵，他已经射在了俩人贴近的身体之间，而郑然官也让自己的动作变得猛烈又迅速，毕竟他还并不想向他口中说的那样让隔壁的人发现什么——尽管洪渊俊在他这里怎么样，那也只是属于他们两人的秘密，即使他们今后也许并不再会有什么联系。

他从洪渊俊体内退出来时，那些污浊的液体还顺着洪渊俊的大腿汨汨流淌着，郑然官还是当一个负责任的——该叫什么？情人？床伴？他把没有一点力气的洪渊俊抱起来放到床上，他蜷缩着身体躺着，郑然官本想去卫生间清理一下自己，还是缓缓坐下来躺在了面色潮红还是轻微发抖的洪渊俊身边，一只胳膊搭在他的腰上，这是他们过去最常见的姿势。无关热情和依恋，只是习惯。

“我等一会儿就走。”洪渊俊的声音幽幽地传过来，“我休息一会，不会妨碍到你的。”

对方的后背很凉，郑然官贴着自己的脸上去，洪渊俊倒是也没躲开。他闭上眼睛，“你睡在这里也行的。”

洪渊俊没有说话。他一开始扔在床上的手机屏幕亮了，弹出了一条消息，他没力气去拿过来看详细了。腰还是很酸，两腿之间欢爱的液体没及时清理开始粘稠发干，那种感觉并不舒服——他身后的郑然官的手还搭在自己身体上，闭着眼睛，呼吸平稳。

怀抱还算温暖。洪渊俊缓缓闭上了眼睛。

-end-


End file.
